Behind The Lyrics: My Song
by jemmie.chann
Summary: OC Philippines/ Piripin wrote a song about how she feels for Japan... I suck at summary so please forgive me.. Rated T because of Romano Japan X Philippines.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy morning and Piri has just woken up.

_Another day to start a normal life, I guess_. Piri thought. She started her day like always, took bath, get dressed, eat breakfast and go to school early. She's only in the Academy for three weeks, and she's still adjusting to the craziness of her classmates and friends. She locked her room and went to school.

"Uh, you're early today Piri." Said England, the president. Philippines is not always that early or late, she's just right on time.

"Yeah, I have something to do in the classroom kaicho." Piripin said, giving a warm smile.

"I see. And what will that be?" Ask Arthur.

"Arranging the folders, I forgot to do it yesterday." Piripin said.

"That's not like you Piri, are you alright?" Britain asks worriedly.

"I'm fine kaicho, no need to worry." Replied Piripin, giving a huge smile so that England's worry would fade, and it works.

"I can see that, okay, I better leave now and go to the office, I need to pass these to the Principal" Arthur said, holding a folder full of papers.

"I see, well see you later kaicho." Piripin said and then leaves.

She keeps walking along the hallway and opens the door to her left. To her surprise, someone is inside the room, arranging the folders on the table.

"Ja-Japan? Uhmm… Thanks for arranging it."Piripin said giving a smile.

"No problem, Piri." Japan said giving a smile which makes Piri blush…

"Uhmm… Why are you early today, Japan?" Asked Piripin.

"I just wanna help you with the folders, because I thought you're not well. You're a little spaced out yesterday." Japan said, a little worried.

"Ehehe… I wasn't spaced out, I just wanna go home early. I have something to do." Piripin said.

"Like what?" Asked Japan curiously.

"That's none of your business." Piripin said.

"Okay then." Japan replied, ruining Philippines' hair.

"Hey!" Piri shouted.

"Oh! Sorry." Said Japan, arranging her hair.

Out of nowhere, Alfred rushed in along with Romano and Spain.

"Make way for the **HERO**!" America shouted.

"Shut up, Bastard! You're no hero!" Romano said yelling at Alfred.

"Now, now Lovi. Please watch your words." Antonio said, calming Romano.

"No way, you fuckin' Tomato bastard!" Romano said to spain.

Spain just gave a sigh and America just laughed loudly. Japan and Philippines just looked at the three surprisingly. After a while, Italy and Germany came in.

"~Veee. Hey Germany, let's go to the canteen and order pasta." Italy said to Germany, and it gave Germany a sigh.

"Nein. We still don't have our first period class and you're starving?" Germany said which makes everyone laugh.

"Piri, I'll go to my seat now, if you need something, just approach me and I'll be there to help" Japan said giving a gentle smile which makes Piri blushed a little.

"Uh, yeah… Thanks again for helping me Japan. You're a life saver" Piri said giving a smile, and this makes Japan blushed.

_Did Japan just blush_? Thought Piri.

"N-No problem." Said Japan, covering his blush.

"Now, I'll go."

After a while, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, Canada, Belarus and Russia came in.

"Piri!" Shouted Taiwan.

"Hey Taiwan, what's up?" Asked Piripin.

"Nothin' much. Well you're early today?" Taiwan replied.

"Yes, because the teacher asks me to arrange the folders but I forgot to do it, and luckily, Japan helped me" Piri said while pointing out to Japan, who is also looking out at the window.

Taiwan ran towards Japan and said...

"Thanks for helping Piri, japan!"

"No.. no problem, it's the least I can do." Japan said giving a slight blush as he looks towards Philippines and Philippines also looking right at him...


	2. Chapter 2

So everyone was so noisy that they didn't notice the rain started to pour outside. Everyone was just talking.

"Everyone be quiet!"

Shouted their teacher who just enters the room. Everyone became silent.

But while the teacher was discussing, the countries then started to talk to their seatmates. Lovino talks about Tomatoes, Antonio just sigh, Arthur and Francis quarreling, Italy talks about pasta, Germany talks to Canada about war, the girls talk about clothes, Ivan talks about everyone who become one with mother Russia. Everyone was busy doing their stuff, the only students who were listening was Japan and Philippines.

"Before I forget" The teacher said, making everyone paused and listened.

"There will be…"

"Another test?" Interrupted America and making everyone focused on him.

"You fuckin' bastard, don't say that!" Shouted Romano angrily.

"Lovino, your words." Spain said calmly.

"Just shut up, you bloody gits. And listen to the teacher." Shouted England who was pissed by two.

"Oui. Arthur is right, aren't you mon ami?" France said teasing England.

"Shut up frog!" Said England.

"If that's a test, I'm gonna ace it!" Shouted Taiwan.

"Me too, I'm gonna do my best!" said Liechtenstein.

"Let's study together Liech." Said Hungary to Liechtenstein.

"Brother, let's study together as well." Belarus said looking directly at Russia, who is also looking the other way.

"Aiyaa! Please don't give one sensei aru!" pleaded China.

"It has to be about PASTA!" Shouted Italy making everyone silent.

"ITALY! There's no test about pasta!" Germany said yelling at Italy.

And after a few seconds, everyone started to make some noise.

_Man, I think I'm not gonna ace it_… Piri thinks then looks at Japan who was silent the whole time.

I wonder what Japan is thinking? He's been quiet the whole time…

"Don't worry, it's not a test." The teacher said, making everyone calm.

"At the end of the month, there will be a talent show, like always." The teacher explained.

"I'm gonna join the talent show." Said Spain with enthusiasm. "Wanna join Romano?" he added.

"No way. I would rather eat tomatoes than go on a talent show with a fuckin' tomato bastard like you." Romano said pissing off Spain.

"Suit yourself but please watch your words." Spain said calming himself.

"The **HERO** shall join in as well!" Shouted America. "China too!" He added.

"Aiyaa. I think I don't wanna join in aru." China said.

"Don't worry, because this time, the teachers are gonna choose the students who will participate." The teacher said with a smile that gives everyone a terrified look.

"Now…" The teacher said.

" Alfred, you will join in the contest."

"YES! AND THE HERO WILL WIN!" Shouted America.

"Feliciano, you're in as well." Said the teacher giving Italy a disappointed expression.

"~Veee." Is all Italy can say.

"And the last would be…" Said the teacher making everyone hold their breath.

"You Maria…" The teacher said pointing to Philippines who was shocked to hear her name.

"Wha-what? Me-me?" Piri said in a surprised tone. "Why me teacher? I'm don't have any talents to show" she added.

"Well, because…"

The bell rang interrupting their conversation.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow, and the talent show will be in two weeks. So can start practicing tomorrow," he said carrying his papers.

Piripin gave a sigh, asking herself, why her of all people. Then a warm hand touches her shoulder from behind and this made her blush.

"Piri, I'll help you if you like." A warm voice said making her blush redder.

And as Maria turns around she saw Kiku giving a warm smile.

"You will Japan!? Thanks! Arigatou!" She said giving Japan a hug, and this makes Japan blushed because it was the first time a girl hugged him.

"So… So, what will be your talent?" Asks Japan.

Piri lets go of Japan and thought what her talent will be.

"I dunno, uhmm… Why don't we look at the others' talents?" She said giving a smile.

"Okay then, let's go." Japan said.

The two of them went to see Italy first. Italy was in the canteen eating a large plate of pasta with Germany.

"Hey Italy, may we ask you a question?" Piri said to Italy.

"~Veee. Si Bella. What is it?" Italy said giving a smile.

"What will be your talent in the talent show?" Japan asked.

"Eat PASTA!" Italy shouted giving everyone a shocked.

"Nein, you're not going to eat pasta!" Germany yelled at Italy.

"You'll be cooking it for 5 minutes." He added.

"Is it even possible?" Japan and Piri ask together with a shocking expression.

"YES! As long as it's me!" Italy said.

"Okay then, thanks for sharing, Italy. Ciao." Piri said waving goodbye to the two.

"What about if we ask America? He can be a huge help." Japan asks looking at Piripin.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Piri holding Japan's hand and together they walk along the corridor and saw America eating a pile of hamburgers.

"Hey America." Said Japan.

"Hey you guys! Are you here to watch the hero eat his hamburgers?" America asked.

"Uh no, actually we're here because we wanna ask what you'll gonna do in the talent show." Piri asked.

"I'm gonna do my heroic guitar strumming! Hahahaha!" America said proudly.

"He's no use, let's leave right away." Piri said whispering to Japan.

"Ha-hai! We'll leave now America, sorry for the trouble." Japan said bowing his head.

"That's okay. Hahaha. Can't wait to see yours Piri." America exclaimed.

_I guess that's everyone_... Maria thought.

"Hey Piri." Japan said.

"What is it Japan?" Asked Piri.

"I can't help noticing but...You.. You have a sweet voice, Piri..." Japan said while blushing.

As Piri heard that she started to blush.

"Re-Really?" She asked.

"Hai! That's the truth, I've always heard you sing, and i always listen to you." Japan said.

"Okay then, I'm gonna sing!" Piri said giving a huge smile while blushing...


	3. Chapter 3

"That's great! I'll help you with the lyrics then." Japan said with excitement.

"Okay then, why don't we start tomorrow, let's meet at the park." Piri said smiling.

"Hai! Let's meet at 9:00 o'clock." Japan said.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow." Piri said.

After that, Japan went to the library and Piri went back to class.

After an hour, the bell rang for the afternoon class, and everyone went to their own classes. After how many hours of listening to the teacher, the bell rang.

"Finally, I'm going home." Romano said.

"Let's go together, Romano." Spain suggested.

"No way you fuckin' tomato bastard." Romano replied.

"Romano, your words." Spain reminded him.

Meanwhile, Italy was looking outside the window and he notices that the rain hasn't stopped yet. He gave a sigh.

"Veee~ too bad, I didn't bring any umbrella." Italy said.

"I-Italy?" Germany said from behind him, blushing.

"Veee~ what is it Germany?" Italy asked curiously.

"I can see that you don't have any umbrellas with you, so….So I'll share mine with you." Germany said while blushing.

"Veee! Grazie Germany!" Italy said then he hugged Germany.

After that the two leave along with Romano and Spain.

"Piri!" Taiwan shouted running towards Maria.

"Huh? What is it Taiwan?" Piri asked as she was putting her last note inside the bag.

"Let's go home together! And tell me what your talent will be!" Taiwan said as she was jumping with excitement.

"Okay then, just calm down will you." Piri said.

"Okay, let's go! Let's go!" Taiwan said.

The two of them leave as Japan was the only one left. He looked outside the window and saw Piripin smiling looking at Taiwan.

_She has the sweetest smile_… Japan thought, he then gave a blush. _Wait, head don't give me thoughts like that! She's just a friend_… He thought while he gave his head a shake.

Meanwhile outside, Taiwan asked...

"Soooo, what's your talent Piri?"

"well, Japan suggested that I should sing." Piri said shyly.

"He's right! You have a nice voice, but what will be your song?" Taiwan asked.

"I didn't thought of that! I guess i have to make one then." Piri said.

"Okay then, want some help?" Taiwan asked.

"No thanks. Japan said he'll help me tomorrow. We'll be meeting at the park." Piri said.

"Squee! You two are dating! Why didn't you tell me!" Taiwan said excitedly.

"We're not dating Taiwan. He's just gonna help me." Piri said.

Then they stop at Piri's house.

"Okay okay. Well you're home, see you on monday then." Taiwan said waving goodbye at Piri.

"See you." Piri answered.

She then opened the door and she laid on the sofa.

_Man, I don't know any song_... She thought. _Man, I wish Japan was here_... When she thought that, she blushed and said...

"Head! Don't give me that thought!"

_But, Japan was the first person who approached me at school though. And he was also shy, when we first met_... She thought and giggled.

"I know!" She shouted.

"I'll make a song to tell my feelings about Japan!" She said and giggled.

She then got up and went to her room and sat on her study table. She hold her pen and she started writing...

_Let's see here_... She thought. _How shall i start the song_.

"I know!" she exclaimed and she started writing...

**Sorry late update, went to cousin's place...**

**I'll try to finish this one, this week...:3**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Piri didn't realize that she slept on her study table. When she woke up she looked at the time and it was 8:30.

"Naku! I think I overslept." She said as she got up and went to the bathroom. When she's finished she got dressed up, she then ate her breakfast and leave. She looked at her watch and it was 8: 40.

_I hope, I'm not late_… She thought. When she arrived at the park, she saw Japan sitting on a bench.

_It's Japan! Am I late?_... She thought and approached Japan.

"Hi Japan. How long have you been waiting for me?" Piri asked.

"Just a few minutes." Japan said and he looked at the time. "And you're always right on time."

"I've always try my best not be late or anything." Piri said smiling.

"So, have you made the song?" Japan asked.

"Eh? How did you know that I'm making the song." Piri said in a surprised tone.

"Uhmmm… Apparently, Taiwan said that yesterday. She went to my house and told me that if you need some lyrics I'll help you." Japan said blushing.

Piri giggled and said…

"That Taiwan, always with a surprise."

"So, the song?" Japan asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! I've made the beginning." Piri said…

"Wanna hear it?" Piri said, giving a blush.

She's blushing? He thought…

"Hai! I'd love to hear it." He said.

"Okay then…. Here goes…"

Piri said as breathe in and started to sing. After a few minutes she stopped.

"So, whatcha' think?" Piri asked.

"It's… It's beautiful, I can't wait to hear the full song." Japan said.

"It's actually a song, dedicated to someone special." Piri said giving a sight blush.

"Really? Who?" Japan asked out of curiosity.

"It's a secret, I won't tell." Piri said smiling looking at Japan.

_Aah, those sweet smile, I can get used to that sweet smile of your Piri_… He thought._ Wait, head again stop thinking about that! _

"Okay then, I won't bother asking you then." Japan said blushing.

Piri noticed the blush...

"Japan, you're red. Are you blushing?" Piri asked.

"Wha-? Of course not. It's just getting hot here." He said looking the other way.

"Really? If you say so. By the way, i still need to finish the song." Piri said.

Japan looked at the time and he noticed that it's almost 11:00.

"Why don't we finished it on Monday it's almost lunch, and i can't help you tomorrow." Japan said then he got up and bow down.

"I'm really sorry, and I said I'm gonna help you."

"Ja-Japan, that's okay, no need to apologize, I know that you're busy." Piri said surprisingly.

"Really? No hard feelings?" Japan said.

"Nope! I'm just happy to hang out with you, and besides, it's a song for someone so it's like a secret song." Piri said smiling.

"I like your smile." Japan whispered.

"Did you say something, Japan?" Piri asked.

"No-Nothing. I'm just happy to hang out with you as well." Japan said as excuse.

_Yay! Japan is happy to hang out with me!_... Piri thought.

"Okay see you on Monday then." Piri said.

"See you then." Japan said as he walked the other way.

He looked back and he saw Piri far away.

"My sweet sakura." He added.

-MONDAY-

It's Monday and Maria just finished the song. She got up early, took her bath, change to her school uniform and went to school early.

She went to the bulletin board and saw the contestants...

TALENT SHOW CONTESTANTS

(Notice: The principal agreed to use their country names)

1. America

2. Prussia and Germany

3. England

4. Italy

5. Philippines

_So, Prussia did join the contest and... England as well?_ She thought. _Oh well, but I'm not joining to show off my talent... I'm joining because I want to express my feelings for Japan._

She then continued walking and went to the classroom.

"Piri!" Taiwan shouted.

"Hey Taiwan. How are you?" Piri asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. I'm fine, and your song?" Taiwan said.

"It's finished. I'm practicing at home actually. You will hear it during the show." Piri said.

"I can't wait." Taiwan said.

Then the teacher entered the room and everyone became quiet...


	5. Chapter 5

Then the teacher entered the room and everyone became quiet...

"Okay class, we have a good news and a bad news." The teacher announced.

"The good is..."

"The Hero will win the contest!" America interrupted.

"No, you won't you git! I'm gonna win that contest with my Magic!" Arthur shouted.

"ohonhonhon... I bet you two will loose." France teased.

Antonio just sigh and said.

"Romano, we should have join in."

"No way you fuckin' bastard! It'll be embarrassing!" Romano protested but deep inside him, he wants to join.

"Quiet class, and let me finish talking!" The teacher said and so everyone became quiet.

"The good news is that the contest was postponed." The teacher said.

"Veee~ I can still practice more!" Italy said happily.

Ludwig just gave a sigh.

"I still can't believe, Gilbert let me join in and in a duet with him." Germany said.

"Piri can practice more!" Taiwan shouted.

"Brother, we should join in as well." Belarus said leaning towards his brother.

"I wouldn't join in, I would rather go home." Russia replied.

"Everyone, please be quiet." The teacher said.

"Let me say the bad news now." He added.

Then everyone became quiet.

"The bad news is that... the contest will be in two days."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"But. but I am still halfway of my talent!" America protested.

"Hn! I know, I'm gonna win, I've always practice magic." Arthur said.

"ohonhon. But it always fails." France teased England.

"Why you Frog!" England said.

"Veee~ diotsu, Am I ready?" Italy asked Germany.

"You're always ready Italy."

"Veee~ Grazie Germany!" Italy said.

"Don't forget about Piri!" Japan said and this makes everyone looked at him.

"We-well... She has a nice sweet voice, so I'm sure she'll win." Japan said blushing.

_Oh Japan.. Thanks, you just gave me more encouragement_... Piri thought.

"Japan's right!" Taiwan shouted.

_I know, I shouldn't have said it aloud_... Japan thought._ But, at least I said what's from my heart._. He added as he touched his chest.

"But the **HERO** will win, even if he's ready or not!" America shouted.

"Shut up!" England commanded him.

"Okay class that's enough, let's get back to our lesson. Get your Science book and open to page 66, about human evolution..." The teacher said and everyone took out their books.

After a few hours, the bell rang and everyone left the room, except for Japan and Piri.

"Hey,Japan?" Piri asked as she blushed.

"What is it Piri?" He said.

"Uhmm.. Thanks, you gave me encouragement earlier this morning." She answered.

"That was nothing, how about your song? Did you finish it on time?" Japan asked.

"Yes, and that's to a certain someone." She said smiling.

"Really? Who helped you yesterday?" He asked.

Piri leaned towards japan and whispered on his ears..

"S-E-C-R-E-T"

"What? No fair." Japan said.

"You'll know soon enough." Piri said.

After that Piri leave the room and went home.

She just practiced on her song all afternoon.

**The next day~**

****Everyone just practiced hard. America strum his guitar to the tune of Hamburger street, Italy singing Let's Boil Hot Water as he was making the sauce for his pasta, England saying his chanting spell, Prussia saying how awesome he is with Germany, and Piri just humming the tune of her song.

_Even if I can't win this contest, I'll be happy_... Piri thought.

_I know she can win the contest_... Japan thought as he was watching the practice.

_After the contest, I'll say to him how I feel for him_. Piri thought._ He's been my knight and shining armor since the first day of school, and I do love him, that's how I feel everytime he's around_... she added.

_After the contest, I'll tell Piri how I feel for her. I have this feeling everytime she's around with me_. Japan thought.

And so, the practice continued the whole day.

**The Next Morning~**

****"Hey Guys! I'm your host for this day's activity!" Taiwan said hosting.

"Our judge for today's contest will be Turkey! Hungary and China!" Taiwan added.

Then the Judge came out from the back stage.

"Are you guys ready?" Taiwan said and she held the mic up.

The crowds cheered.

"If that's your answer, then, let's start the talent show competition!" She said and the crowds go wild.

"First up is Alfred A.K.A America. With his talent strumming his guitar while riding his skateboard!" She added!

Then the crowds cheered, filling the room with a lot of noise. Then America came out riding his skateboard.

"Hey you guys! Let me, the **HERO**, show his talent!" He shouted and he started strumming his guitar to the tune of his favorite song,** HAMBURGER STREET**. He did some skateboard stunts like, kickflip and frontside flip.

After a while he was done.

"And that was America! Next is Italy with doing his favorite talent, cooking the best pasta ever!" Taiwan said announcing the next contestant.

Everyone went wild and cheered loud.

Then Italy come out wearing his chef uniform.

"Veee~ Ciao everyone. I'm gonna do my talent while singing Let's Boil Hot Water. Veee~" He said and the crowd cheered.

He then started singing and he started cooking.

After a few minutes, he was done singing and he was also finished cooking.

"That was Italy everyone! Next would be, Prussia and Germany's Einsamkeit duet!" Taiwan said and the crowd cheered!

The two came out and they started to sing. The crowd went silent and listened. After a few minutes, the song ended and the crowd started cheering.

"Give a big hand to the Brothers! And next would be Arthur, the president, A.K.A Britain or England. His talent will be Magic, so look closely everyone!" Taiwan said announcing the next contestant.

Then England came out wearing his magician's outfit. He then performed 3 magic tricks, first was he made fire into a bouquet of roses, next he made the bouquet into America.

"Eh? Why me?" America asked.

"Just shut up!" He said and performed his last performance, made America disappear into thin air.

He then started to chant and then America disappear. He was teleported to the backstage.

The crowd then started to cheer!

"That was England everyone!" Taiwan said.

"Next is the last but not the least! Maria!" Taiwan added.

Then Maria stepped on the stage...

"Hey Everyone, I dedicate this song to someone who is always there to help." Piri said.

She then started to hum and she sang...

"In the beginning I thought u were mine,  
Then came along this o~ther guy,  
So I locked up my feelings for u deep in my heart,  
I wish I have told told u this right from the start~,  
That I love u so please don't go away~ from me,  
I just~... want u to stay with me~, I want to say I love you so, I want to say aisheteru."

Then the crowd shouted!

_Is that song for me?_... Japan said. _It IS for me_... Japan said then he blushed.

"Okay that was everyone, now the judges shall calculate their scores." Taiwan said.

After a while, the judges just finished calculating and Taiwan announces the winner.

"4th runner up is Italy. 3rd Runner up is America. 2nd Runner up is England. 1st Runner up is Philippines. And our winners are Prussia and Germany." Taiwan said.

After that, the contestants went down the stage.

Japan went to Piri.

"Hey Piri, I loved the song. Thanks." Japan said blushing.

"You're welcome Japan, I'm sorry if I didn't translate all of it." Piri said.

"That's fine at least you almost won." Japan said smiling and this makes Piri blush.

"Hey Japan. I want to say something." Piri said.

"What is it Piri?" Japan asked.

"I... uhmm... I... Love you... Since the first day of school, I... I'm sorry if I hid it a bit long..." Piri said blushing.

Without second thoughts Japan leaned forward and kissed Piri. This made Piri a bit surprised.

"Piri, I'd love you since the day I laid my eyes on you. I'm...I'm also sorry If i also hid it for so long." Japan said.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you two have feelings for each other!" Taiwan shouted as the others just look at the two.

* * *

**THE END**

**Veee~ All done...:3**


End file.
